


advantages of 0 G

by eightbots



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Basically an excuse to write smut, F/F, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/pseuds/eightbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight communications mishap leads Minkowski to a night she'd rather not remember, and a morning she rather would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	advantages of 0 G

**Author's Note:**

> after pan-pan i needed something nice, and since i have 0 actual plot ideas this happened. nobody but me ships this, but who cares. i'm gonna call it Captain Commander, or CapCom for short. 
> 
> i guess this is an AU where the star never went bananas, Lovelace never got hurt, and Eiffel never got thrown into deep space. it's set around the same time as pan-pan, which is 700+ days into the mission if i counted right. about time for Minkowski to get laid, if you ask me. she deserves it.

The first thing Renée Minkowski notices when she wakes up on day 737 of their mission is how much warmer she feels than usual. On every other day, the blankets she’d carefully tucked in between the mattress and the bedframe the previous morning slipped out thanks to her incessant tossing and turning, and she woke up freezing several inches above the bed. But not today.

The second thing Renée Minkowski notices is that there’s a hand resting on her abdomen. Her _naked_ abdomen. Despite the warmth, a chill ran down her spine as her traitorous mind went back to the Empty Man, the plant monster, Hilbert’s experiments… But no. She knows this hand. Maybe not so intimately, but only one person on Hephaestus has hands this large, not to mention soft and calloused at the same time. She turns around slowly, trying not to wake her surprise sleeping partner…

…Only to be met by Lovelace’s already wide open eyes.

Minkowski screams. Lovelace clamps a hand over her mouth. “Do you want me to go deaf?!” she growls. 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t… What the hell happened?”

Lovelace raises one thick, severe eyebrow. “I think it’s rather obvious, _Renée._ ”

“But…”

“We had sex.”

“But…”

“We’re both naked, we’re sleeping in the same bed, and I distinctly remember having your face between my legs last night. Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are when your fidgeting woke me up, but this is what happened. The sooner we accept it and move on the better.”

“But why,” Minkowski breathes.

Lovelace snorts. “Don’t you remember? Apparently fraternizing with officers is acceptable under your command. As is fraternizing with officers while _the station's internal comms are open._ ”

Realization dawns on Minkowski, and she buries her face in the pillow with a groan. “Oh god. Eiffel left the internal comms open when we – when we…”

“Also had sex, yeah.”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah, if you could please stop saying that, I’ve heard it enough yesterday. After our argument ended with us in bed, like something from a movie.”

Minkowski groans again, and goes still.

Lovelace doesn’t move either, and Minkowski listens to her breathing for a minute or two before she realizes her hand is still attached to her hip.

“Your hand,” she points out, and Lovelace quickly removes it. Then she slides out of the bed entirely. Minkowski almost reaches out to stop her. Her traitorous body misses the warmth immediately.

Lovelace starts dressing – a daunting challenge in 0 G. _Pryce & Carter’s Deep Space Survival Procedure Protocol Manual – Deep Space Survival Tip #437: It is advisable to only remove all your clothes for showers and emergencies_. 

“Have you seen my bra anywhere?” Lovelace asks.

“Above you.”

“How did it get there?” she complains and kicks off the floor. She has to turn around to liberate her bra from the overhead lighting, which gives Minkowski a full view of… well, everything. Suddenly Minkowski heats up without a body lying next to her. She scolds herself, but a part of her points out that it’s not _her_ fault that the lack of gravity makes Lovelace’s breasts look like something out of a teenager’s fantasies.

Minkowski steels herself and looks away. It’s only fair to let Lovelace dress without being stared at, even if she doesn’t seem to mind, and even if her muscle definition is probably the envy of the Greek _and_ Roman gods, and oh god she’s staring again.

Lovelace’s back is just as attractive as her front, especially when you can see her muscles shift as she pulls on her boxers. Minkowski’s eyes linger on her broad shoulders. She hadn’t noticed the freckles there when the station was in night mode thanks to her dark skin, but now that she has she can’t help but imagine mapping them with her tongue.  
When she notices her hand is already skimming the untrimmed hair between her legs, she makes a decision.

“Wait, Lovelace.”

The other woman turns around slowly. “Yes?” she asks carefully.

“You, uh… You don’t have to leave. Just yet. If you don’t want to, that is.”

Lovelace gives her a sceptical look, which only spurs Minkowski further.

“It’s just that last night was pretty great, surprisingly. Not surprisingly because it’s you,” she goes on, stumbling over her own words, “surprisingly because I never expected to end up in bed with you. Not that I wouldn’t want to, because you’re very attractive, but despite what the last two days may have made you think I don’t make it a habit of sleeping with my fellow officers. In fact, I’ve gone completely without sex for the last 736 days, which is probably part of the reason why I’m even asking this, because it’s a really stupid idea, and…”

She trails off, embarrassed. That display probably just sunk her chances, and it’ll be her and her hand again for as long as they stay stuck in their orbiting metal hellbox. That or Eiffel, but she doesn’t even want to think about that fiasco until she has to deal with it.

But Lovelace is actually smiling, the same expression she has when she’s telling one of her long-winded jokes or when Eiffel’s head gently hits one of the ceiling support beams and she definitely didn’t push him.

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that,” she says, voice low and throaty and oh yeah, that was what got Minkowski into this mess yesterday. That and the physical proximity during their… confrontation. Speaking of which, Lovelace is on the bunk again. She’d lost her bra on the way, and her face is centimeters from Minkowski’s.

Suddenly, the sheets are gone from between them, floating to the other side of the room, and Lovelace is still there. “Advantages of 0 G,” she says quietly, breath hot on Minkowski’s cheek, and then they’re kissing, full of fire and bumping noses. Lovelace doesn’t use tongue, but her full lips feel amazing and she uses her _teeth_ , which have Minkowski wrapping her legs around the other woman’s as if her life depended on it.

Lovelace raises herself off her slightly and palms Minkowski’s breasts. Minkowski in turn runs her hands down the other woman’s toned back. They stop kissing for a moment, only for a warm set of lips to find its way to the underside of her jaw, and then slowly down her neck.

Minkowski thinks she’s like a woman on a mission; never pausing for a second as she kisses a path down the valley between her breasts. But all coherent thoughts are chased out of her head when her nipple is suddenly enveloped by Lovelace’s mouth. She moans loudly and bucks into the woman above her. “Lovelace,” she breathes.

She releases her nipple with a wet pop and pushes Minkowski down on the bunk. She pulls herself after her, straddling her hips so Minkowski can feel the wet spot on her boxers against her overheated skin.

“Maybe we should…”

“Shh.” Lovelace shushes her with a finger against her lips. “No. Talking. Unless it’s ‘yes’, ‘no’, or ‘Captain’. Understood?”

Minkowski swallows and nods. “Yes, Captain.” Saying it sends a pleasant twinge down her spine.

“Good,” Lovelace smiles. She presses one more searing kiss against her lips, then moves all the way down Minkowski’s body. She spreads her legs to accommodate her.

“God, you’re really wet,” Lovelace says with a breathy laugh, running two fingers through Minkowski’s arousal.

“Captain,” she says, voice strained with arousal. It doesn’t take any more encouragement, because Lovelace’s tongue is on her as soon as she says it. 

She’s able to read Minkowski’s responses perfectly, and establishes a rhythm that has her writhing. She spreads her open with two fingers and slips her tongue inside her, which has Minkowski saying ‘Oh god’ again, but if Lovelace minds she doesn’t show it. All she does is use her other hand to press against the hood of her clit.

“Yes,” breathes Minkowski, and Lovelace starts rubbing quick circles over the bundle of nerves. Her stomach and leg muscles tense up as her orgasm builds, and they’re both pushed off the bed. Neither of them notices. Lovelace looks up at Minkowski, eyes hooded, short hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Then she presses her thumb against her clit.

Minkowski swears loudly when she comes around Lovelace’s tongue. Lovelace, on her part, only lets up long enough to remove her fingers and move her mouth to Minkowski’s clit instead.  
She comes a second time minutes later, hips bucking off the bunk and moaning Lovelace’s name.

Lovelace would probably have tried for a third, if Minkowski’s hands hadn’t moved from her own breasts long enough to pull her up into a long, messy kiss.  
“Another advantage of 0 G,” Lovelace says languidly once they part, “You can come all you want without having to change the sheets.”  
Minkowski hums in agreement, still somewhat dazed.

She snaps out of it when she feels Lovelace subconsciously grinding against her thigh. She takes a deep breath and pushes up, so they’re floating upright above the bunk. Lovelace looks up at her with a mischievous smile.

“Let’s see if we can figure out a few more,” Minkowski says, and slips her hand under Lovelace’s waistband.

 

Later, once a very judgemental Hera finally interrupts them to point out that they’re an hour off-schedule, and that she can’t stop Eiffel from looking for them forever, they finally dress and stumble out of Minkowski’s room.

Hilbert takes one look at them and leaves, muttering something about repairs. Eiffel’s expression when he finds them, Minkowski humming under her breath and Lovelace’s neck littered with hickeys, is somewhere between incredulous, amused and worried.

“Okay, how awkward is this going to be?” he asks. “Are we talking fragile team stability-destroying awkward or just, you know, stilted breakfast conversation awkward? Because if it’s the first one maybe we should all just shake hands and move on with our lives.”

“You better hope not,” Lovelace replies. “I finally found one enjoyable thing to do on this boat, and I’m not giving it up.”

Minkowski hasn’t felt this relaxed in months.

**Author's Note:**

> i probably won't write a prequel because there's already a bunch of het for Wolf 359 and almost 0 femslash. so you're free to imagine how Minkowski ended up sleeping with him in the comms room, how it got broadcast to the entire station (rip Hilbert's ears), and Lovelace and Minkowski's following, uhh, confrontation. it was probably really funny.


End file.
